


Here Until Your Final Breath

by Pure_oblivion



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: AU, Angst, Cheryl Blossom Needs a Hug, Endgame Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Cheryl Blossom, Soft Toni Topaz, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, This will be sad, Toni Topaz Needs a Hug, choni, me before you au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22283284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pure_oblivion/pseuds/Pure_oblivion
Summary: Toni Topaz loses her job and is quick to find a what she thought would be a temporary solution. However, she ends up sticking around for much longer because being a minder for a 20 year old, paralysed Cheryl Blossom entails much more than work. It ends up being everything she wanted and didn't want.OR Me Before You AU
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom & Jason Blossom, Cheryl Blossom & Toni Topaz, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Cliff Blossom/Penelope Blossom, Sweet Pea & Toni Topaz
Comments: 89
Kudos: 154





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, wow, this idea just came randomly to me, and hopefully I can pull it off despite not having written ANYTHING for months! I will try my best to update this every week, on Thursdays, but I have quite a busy schedule so no promises. Anyway, this might be sad idk, but enjoy the trip :) PS lengths of chapters will vary.

Cheryl Blossom had loved life, adored every hour, minute and second of it. There was so much to do and see, simply not enough time in one’s lifetime to absorb all that the Earth had to offer. Whether it was swimming in vast oceans and avoiding the sun, or climbing mountains simply to experience the mere essence of it, didn’t matter, as long as she did all that, the redhead was bound to be on a happy path. And that she was for quite a while. Always on the move. It was like her mantra. Wasting time in this life was not worth it when there was so much to accomplish and enjoy. ‘Just devour it all’, she used to tell herself, living on the constant reminder that once old age hit, she’d be bound to a stupid, creaky chair. 

Funny how life works and punishes…

Because at the young age of 20, Cheryl sits by her window, brown eyes staring into the green hue of her garden and swaying trees. 

Swaying trees…she remembers dancing too. 

The sun rests nicely against her skin, but she knows it’s time to move from the window before her pale face turns red. 

Penelope enters the bedroom just in time, and even though she can’t see her, she feels her mother look at her dismally; a familiar feeling, because the redhead looks at herself exactly like that too. That is, whenever she gets the chance to approach the mirror. 

“Ready to move, dear?” Penelope asks and bites her tongue right after, knowing it was the wrong word choice. 

Cheryl tilts her head forward slightly-well, as much as she can-, and it’s the only possible indication of a nod, “Yes, the sun is only kind for a while.” 

Her wheelchair rolls back, and the lack of sun rays turns her skin cold. 

“I have good news for you. Someone saw the advert and finally called. You will have a replacement for Melissa in no time.” 

Good news? Cheryl doesn’t think so. A new carer only means she’d have to burden someone else, because she is so so _incapable-_

“She sounds nice, Cheryl, no need to pull a long face.” 

It’s just- does she really need one? Her mother knows, her father knows. Jason knows. Cheryl is aware they don’t want to accept what she wants, but she isn’t going to change her mind. 

Cheryl Blossom died the very same day of that cursed accident. She’s dead. Yes, she is still in possession of her name, but this…this isn’t her. It’s not who she was. She won’t ever be the same again. 

A sigh from her daughter was enough for Penelope to understand and silence herself. 

“I want to go outside please.” The young redhead notices her vision blur as the wheelchairs spins around and fits through the fogged glass door of the bedroom. She’s pushed into a small lift and just as it stops at the bottom floor, her mother is already there, waiting with a small smile. 

Penelope guides the wheelchair outside, and Cheryl misses weather like this, especially the lovely jogs she would take around the beautiful estate. 

The memories make her all the more fractured. 

XXXXX

Just as her teeth graze the piece of toast, ready to bite down, she feels a light punch against her shoulder. 

“I still can’t believe you out of all people got fired!” Sweet Pea laughs, and Toni wants to punch him. Like, truly punch him because it’s not funny. 

“You are unemployed.” She reminds him, and the boy settles. 

Not for long, though, “Yeah, but not fired.”

Toni rolls her eyes and finally bites down onto the bread, the butter melting in her mouth. The clock strikes twelve, and just like that, she hears the front door open and close. Her mother enters the compact kitchen with two bags of groceries in her arms. Sweet Pea quickly jumps in to help, ever the gentleman. 

“Toni dear, did you call them?” Corinne asks. 

“Yeah, they said I should come by tomorrow and meet her.” 

Sweet Pea lifts a curious brow, “meet who?” 

“See, Sweets? I won’t be unemployed for long.” Toni jokes, “It’s some next level rich family and they need someone to mind their daughter.” 

“Oh, like babysitting?” 

Toni shakes her head, eyes filled with disappointment at his lack of seriousness, “No, she is our age. Paralysed from the neck down, I think?” 

Sweet Pea goes silent because Toni can’t help but utter the last part sadly, as if though she’s the one going through such thing. 

She can’t imagine it, really, nor does she want to. 

Moving. It’s the core aspect of life, essential for survival and happiness. Mobility is everything, Toni just can’t imagine being deprived of it. What a horrible fucking thing. 

She isn’t even sure if she can stomach seeing someone like that...Toni is compassionate, and mopping around a person who, well, isn’t exactly _complete_ would surely break her heart. 

She should at least try it, though, right? 

Whoever picked up the phone seemed nice enough for a seemingly prestigious family, and the pay was also more than what she got at the store. She is at a battle with her mind right now, but deep inside she knows, that yes, it seems like a good opportunity to earn back some money. 

‘Ten in the morning, tomorrow.’ The woman told her. 

Ten. 

Toni’s mind was all made up by the time she devoured that piece of toast.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so they meet! Sorry for the delayed update, college stress is r e a l

The morning rolls around quickly, and Toni is awake by eight, her hair and teeth brushed by nine. She picks up her phone and clicks on google maps - yes, not very efficient or reliable, but what other choice does she have?- 

Her slender fingers type in the address, and her eyes widen upon the realisation that it’s a forty minute drive out of town. 

The store she had worked in was just a ten minute walk away- 

And what about the fuel? She can’t exactly make her way to whatever mansion they live in on foot, and the brutal reminder that fuel is expensive practically extinguishes any excitement she held. 

Toni sighs. She hates disappointing people. So, maybe she doesn’t have to disappoint the family now? Maybe she can do it in person, when she’s actually there? It seems like the kinder and more appropriate response. She just doesn’t think she can make the drive there every single morning and back, without most of her salary being spent on filling up the tank. 

Before her mind can force her to think about the inconvenience any longer, she locks the front door and brings the car’s engine to life. 

With the correct playlist blasting through the speakers, the drive seems short and serene. Outside of the city, the sky looks fresh and the grass looks greener. Everything seems more alive, and maybe even happy. 

Toni falls in love with the sky all over again. 

“Oh, woah.” The long driveway catches her off guard. It’s a little bumpy, but nothing too big. Minutes later, a beautiful house enters her vision, and Toni can’t keep her eyes away, “They are loaded, that’s for sure.” She whispers to herself and comes to a stop. The greenery of the land makes the girl lose her breath, it’s stunning and unlike anything she has seen before. Somehow, the entire atmosphere radiates good energy, like it was once a happy place, and still is in some aspects. Then, her gaze lands on a dying tree just at the side of the house. It’s easily noticeable, because every other tree is flourishing, and very much so alive. She ignores it and pulls the keys out so she could step outside. 

Toni doesn’t even have to knock before a red haired woman appears from the inside, a tight smile on her lips as she stretches out her hand for Toni to shake. 

Toni does so, “I’m Antoinette, but you can call me Toni.” 

The woman nods, “Penelope Blossom. It’s nice to meet you.” 

She is about to mention her fuel issue, but somehow, Penelope beats her to it. 

“What I forgot to mention is that your gas will be paid for on your drive here and back home. My daughter, she is in great need of a minder even though she might argue against it. But I assure you, she’ll thank me for it later. Ever since the previous carer left, it was a struggle finding a replacement. Until you called that is. I’ll walk you through everything, and then it’s up to you if you are up for this position.”

Toni listens carefully and nods. She isn’t sure what to expect, but her curiosity peaks once Penelope opens the door to the house and invites her in. 

Wooden floors, rich and patterned carpets, many windows to invite the nature of the estate in, solid walls, and modern décor.   
If she hadn’t seen the house, Toni would assume the woman lived in a gothic chamber of sorts. 

“Cheryl is up the stairs right now.” Penelope explains, and Toni takes a mental note down of the name, “If you do take up this position, it would be nice if you two got along. Think of this more like a friendship rather than a profession.” 

Toni is not against the idea. It sounds more comforting that way. 

“What does Cheryl like?” The name slips from her lips so naturally, it almost feels like they were destined to meet, like she has uttered that name many times before. Weird, but not unpleasant by any means. 

“Cheryl is a reader. She loved writing and art.” The last few words come out in the past tense, and somehow, it hurts Toni. It feels like a flick to her heart, more physical rather than mental. Compassion shows itself yet again. 

“She’s also a fan of classical films. She started watching a lot of them after…the accident. Sometimes, she refuses to leave her room for days and all we can hear are the films on a never ending loop.” 

Toni nods again as a sign of acknowledgement to show that she’s listening and taking everything in. 

“However, my descriptions of her won’t help you make an impression. I think it’s best you meet her.” Penelope explains and looks towards the spiralled, wooden staircase. 

“Yeah, sounds great. You do have a very beautiful home, you know?” 

Penelope smiles, “We take great pride in it.” 

The two women make their way up the stairs, and Toni’s eyes continue to flick around, examining every corner and piece of art she can spot. All the corners of the home seem spotless, not a dust speck visible to the naked eye. Toni wishes she can live like this too, one day. 

They approach a glass door, and though she can’t exactly tell what’s behind it, she guesses it’s Cheryl’s bedroom. 

A feeling of worry and anxiety settles right at the very pit of her stomach, and she can’t quite put her finger around it. She’s not scared, Toni knows it. And then it hits her. She’s afraid of what she might see, not the young Blossom herself. She’s worried about the girl’s condition even though they are total strangers. But how could one not be? It’s only humane to care about a person who has lost it all, she thinks. 

With a hand resting on the handle, Penelope pulls the door open, and Toni can just barely glance in before being told to step inside too. 

The room is much alike the rest of the house, wooden floors, big, glass windows…

Her mind forgets to focus on the room as soon as she spots a small figure right at the corner of the room, facing the window. 

Red locks fall over pale shoulders, and Toni is almost positive that the hair is the most lively thing the girl owns, because when Penelope spins the wheelchair around, Cheryl’s dark, brown eyes are void of any sign of life. Empty. Numb. 

Toni swallows, hard. Her heart suddenly aches and kicks in her chest, and she doesn’t know what to think. Sorrow fills her, because Cheryl can’t move, at all. 

She has never met someone who couldn’t shake her hand. 

“Cheryl, this is Toni.” Penelope introduces them, and the pink haired girl gives a small wave. She isn’t sure if that is the right approach, but it’s all she thinks of at that moment.

“Hello, Toni.” 

She sounds…mesmerizing. 

Void of something, yet very poetic. 

Brown eyes and impeccable pale skin, such contrasting tones but they fit her very well. Toni notices her reddened cheeks, and assumes it’s from the sun. The redhead’s body is small and fit, feet planted to the footplates of the wheelchair. Pink, plump lips rest in a straight line as if though to hide any emotions, because even a single curve can be interpreted as a smile. 

Cheryl doesn’t smile once. 

“Hey there.” She finally speaks so that Cheryl could hear her voice too, it’s only fair that way. 

Silence fills the room, but it’s cut short, “Thank you for coming all the way out here, really. But my mother and I have discussed this, I don’t need a carer.” 

Toni feels Penelope stiffen beside her, and it’s uncomfortable but she doesn’t say a word. It’s not her place to decide if she works here or not. If Cheryl thinks she doesn’t need a minder, she can’t tell her otherwise. 

“We’ve talked about this, Cheryl-”

“Yes, we have and I told you what I think. I do not need one.” She argues back, face turning more flush by the second. 

Toni shifts from one foot to the other and silently prays that this is over sooner rather than later. Her gaze lingers on the door as she ponders if she should leave, and the way Cheryl is glaring at her mother acts like a silent yes. 

“Sorry, I’ll let you two…figure this out.” She turns to the doorway and leaves, shutting the glass door behind her. 

She can hear two voices behind the glass door bickering, it’s not too loud, but not quiet enough to go unnoticed. Toni feels conflicted, her stomach sinking at the idea of working here against Cheryl’s will. It would make an uncomfortable atmosphere, Toni knows this, but she also can’t really understand why the redhead _doesn’t_ need a carer. 

The door flies open, and Penelope pulls a tight smile, Cheryl sitting just behind her with eyes cast down to the floorboards . Stepping out, the woman closes the door and clears her throat, “It’s all sorted, my apologies. Let me talk you through the rest of this.” 

Toni nods. 

“Cheryl is not to be left alone for more than fifteen minutes, it sounds like a short time, but when bound in one place it can seem like hours. Treat this more like a friendship than a profession, Cheryl is tired of constantly being surrounded by doctors and other professionals, I think she’ll find it settling to have a friend.” 

Penelope goes on for another couple of minutes, and Toni listens intensely, not letting a single detail slip because she wants this. The pay is good, she’d learn something new, and well- maybe she wants to feel the essence of reward. Not in a material way, but mentally. Helping a girl who clearly needs it would put Toni’s mind in a better place. She’d feel like she has done something good and worthwhile, and quite frankly, she hasn’t done that enough in this life. 

“I think that I’m on board for this.” Pink hair flips over her shoulder and Penelope smiles at her, eyes widening a little at the words. 

“Very well. It would be preferred if you can start tomorrow, I know it’s on such a short notice but-” 

Toni shakes her head almost too violently, “No, no it’s okay. Tomorrow is perfect!” 

With those words uttered, Penelope smiles and escorts her outside. She waves at Toni as she drives off into the distance, away from swaying trees and it almost feels like they are waving at her too as if though to say goodbye permanently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiii, I clearly can't keep to an update schedule, but I'll try and update weekly :)

The process of this morning is very familiar to the one of yesterday. She gets dressed, brushes her teeth and hair before making her way into the kitchen, where her mother sits with a mug of coffee in her hands, light brown hair slouching over her shoulders. 

“Morning.” Toni greets and her mother smiles. 

“It’s nice to see you bright and early,” She teases before raising a questioning brow, “And what’s that smile for?” 

Toni shrugs in response, “Maybe I managed to pull through and get a new job.” 

“Oh! I knew it. See, you were all upset for nothing!” 

“I got fired,” Toni reminds with a bite to her bottom lip, and it’s a sign of regret and shame, “But I think this new job will be more good. The pay is better, and it’s exactly what I need.” 

Corinne sighs and places the mug down, “Toni, I told you money is never a problem. Your father and I both work, if you aren’t happy with the job and are only doing it for pay, it’s not worth it. Don’t you ever sacrifice your happiness. God, then you wouldn’t shine like the sun itself anymore, and I am not losing that side of you.” 

Toni laughs at this, her head falling back in utter joy. It’s so genuine, because her eyes fall closed delicately, the skin around them tightening euphorically. Once she is able to catch her breath, the girl sighs, “I promise it’s all good. I don’t think it’s a bad position. Plus, it’s my first day so let me enjoy this.” 

Corinne waves her out of the kitchen jokingly and out the front door, where Toni meets her car. She knows she will be spending a lot of time in that old, rusty thing but somehow, she doesn’t really mind. 

As soon as her hands grip the steering wheel, the pink haired girl presses her foot against the pedal, and her trust car begins to move. Out of the city foggy city, and into the greenery of the suburbs. She is soon met with even greener grass and a blue sky, clear of clouds and only littered with rays of sunshine. It immediately sets her mood at a high because it’s not often she sees the sun on her way to work. This feels…nice, welcoming. 

Toni wants to stay without even beginning this. 

About forty minutes later, her gaze meets the long and familiar drive way. She takes the turn, only now noticing the wooden board with carved in words: ‘Blossom estate’. 

_Very prestigious,_ Toni thinks, and knows it’s unlike anything she’s experienced before. Yet, she’s trying to do better for herself. Losing her job at the grocery store was just a hole in her long, spiralling road, and taking this opportunity is like pulling up on the side of that road to rest, only for a short while before she gets to move on and never look back again. 

Yeah, that’s how she likes to think of it. 

The Blossom home appears in her vision and Toni stops the car to get out, only after killing its engine. Her brown eyes snap back to the dead tree again, and she almost scoffs, finding the imagine quite amusing. 

With all this money in their pocket, can’t the Blossoms just get rid of it so the remainder of the garden could bloom?

She shrugs at the thought and approaches the door before landing a soft knock against the wood. 

Toni is greeted by Penelope; face light and relaxed as if though she’s relieved to see her. 

“I was afraid you weren’t going to come.” The woman admits, and the girl nods, understanding the facial expression she was just met with, but not quite comprehending _why_.

“Why not?” She asks just to be straight forward because it’s exactly what Toni is. 

Peneloe hesitates, “Well, I don’t think yesterday was off to a great start. Cheryl made a scene and I thought that scared you off.” 

Toni nods before her lips twist into a tight smile, brow shooting upward, “You see, I think it’s what Cheryl wanted.” To scare her off so she doesn’t come back, “But she’s not that intimidating.” She attempts to joke but cringes, because it’s a lie. 

The young redhead’s tight expression was enough to make Toni question if coming here yesterday was a bright decision, but here she is, satisfied with the pay and how everything seems to work so far. Besides, there isn’t any restrictions on backing out. She feels like she’s in control and that’s enough to make her stay. 

With a firm nod from Penelope, Toni is led through the very Scandinavian home until they reach Cheryl’s room. They talk outside for a solid fifteen minutes, the older woman explaining the most important things again and Toni never fails to listen. She wants to make this work even if it’s temporary- because of course, she has dreams to chase and well this…it’s just for the time-being until she can stand on her own feet again. 

“I’ll leave you girls to it. Call me if you need anything but I must mention I will be heading out soon.” The woman states, and suddenly, Toni’s heart drops. 

“Oh, yeah, I’ve got it from here.” She plays it off despite her rising anxiety. 

Her and Cheryl, alone in this huge home? 

They did not have a very warm welcome yesterday, but Toni had already decided she’d work against that. But being alone with a paralysed woman she barely knew was frightening. What if something went wrong? She could think of at least a hundred complications right now, and it wasn’t helping her situation at all. 

“Not to worry. We haven’t had an emergency or anything of that sorts. Cheryl is an adult, she knows what she needs, what she can and can’t do. She’ll let you know it all.” Penelope lets that sentence sink it, obviously picking up on the panic that’s plastered across Toni’s face. 

She just nods in response and looks at the door, hesitating. 

For a long while. 

A really long while, because when she turns around, Penelope is nowhere in sight.

_It’s normal to be nervous when starting a new job, but come on, Toni._ She talks herself into it, and finally collects the courage to knock on the door softly. It’s so delicate, Toni isn’t even sure if Cheryl hears it. 

She does. 

“Come in, even though I’d prefer it if you didn’t.” Her voice is soft and it doesn’t match the words that she utters. 

Toni feels like Cheryl should speak of something beautiful and heavenly, not the words of a passive-aggressive poet. Graceful words would suit that tone so much better.

She pushes the door open and is met with the same sight she had witnessed yesterday; the girl is facing the window, most likely staring off into the horizon and not letting anything else distract her. Or maybe it’s just what Toni thinks because the redhead can’t do much more than that…

She doesn’t know what to do, her hands shift awkwardly around the hem of her shirt until Cheryl finally breaks the suffocating silence once more.

“So you came, even after I specifically told you I don’t need a carer.” 

Toni bites her lip and takes a few steps forward, standing just to the side of Cheryl’s wheelchair-bound body, “Yeah, I guess I did. But I promise you, I’m not a bad person.” 

Cheryl scoffs at that, “I’m in no way worried about that.” she says, glassy eyes unmoving. 

She feels like she has to ask, so she does, “Then, what worries you exactly?” 

“Nothing in particular. I just don’t think I need one.” 

_Yeah, right._

Toni knows she needs one, but she isn’t going to be the person who reminds Cheryl of that. She’s certain the redhead knows that better than anyone else. 

They stay silent for quite a while, two pairs of brown eyes gazing at the green trees that brush past the wind. Cheryl’s orbs remain locked to the horizon, still like some sort of water source that hasn’t been interacted with for centuries. 

Cheryl is angry. She feels the emotion rushing through her, especially so when her throat tightens up around itself, restricting her breath. But, she doesn’t mind though, solely because she doesn’t want to breathe. 

Not really. Not like this. 

She remembers loving it while her hands moved in circular motions, dragging the tip of the paintbrush against an empty canvas. 

The very same canvas that now hangs in her room, resting steadily in one place. Just like her. 

Cheryl remembers loving to breathe whenever her feet would finish their journey to the top of a mountain. Up there, the air was fresh and unlike anything that it was down below. It was simply so much more. _She_ was so much more. 

She remembers loving to breathe when her delicate fingers flipped through pages of various books and her back rested against countless pillows. 

She loved to breathe when she was still her. 

Still alive. 

Cheryl feels a familiar sting in her eyes, but with time she has learned to suppress it. She gives it a few blinks, and the tears vanish, as if though they were never there to begin with. 

“You okay?” Toni’s voice brings her back, before putting her under yet again, because she wants to turn her neck to the side sharply, face the girl and tell her to leave because with every stranger that enters her abode, questions are always bound to follow. 

_What happened? Can you walk? This is temporary, right? Surely, there are professionals who can help-_

Questions which she always answers the same. She’s exhausted of it all. 

But mostly tired of having to remind herself that she will never walk again. 

“Just spectacular.” Cheryl replies dryly and her eyes shoot down to the watch on her hand. She really doesn’t want to receive help from some stranger, but what other choice does she have? Dying a slow, uncomfortable death from some illness isn’t on top of her list, “Since you’re here and are clearly not leaving, you might as well help me to my medications.” 

Toni smiles at that and nods, “Yeah, okay.” She remembers Penelope mentioning a thing or two about Cheryl’s weakened immune system. The older woman had stated that Cheryl ‘attracts all illnesses like a magnet’, and Toni doesn’t doubt her. She does full turn around the room slowly and hears the redhead sigh loudly. 

“The drawer on the right side of my bed.” 

Toni raises a brow, “Wow, you read minds or something?” She jokes because it seems like that’s exactly what Cheryl did. 

“No, I just happen to have a lot of expertise in people coming and going.”

Toni feels her heart beat against her chest heavily, and it almost physically hurts. She does feel it drop for a slight moment as she knows this position is temporary. Soon enough, she will be one of the ‘people’ who come and go. She bites her lip and takes the bottle of pills before shaking them, providing Cheryl with a simple and wordless indication that she’s found them. A metal straw lays right beside the bottle, so she takes that too. 

“Now, you may make your way downstairs and fetch me a cup filled with filtered water.” Cheryl further explains, and Toni begins to feel a little better about this whole ordeal. 

In a sense, it feels like they are both helping each other, with Toni handling the physical duties, and the redhead being her mental backbone. 

“Be right back.” She utters, her voice fading as she leaves the room, and it’s only then that Cheryl stops staring outside and closes her eyes. 

Alone again. It’s so silent, Cheryl can even hear the birds outside as they chirp in unison, releasing unheard melodies. 

The redhead feels like she’s heard them countless of times before, and she assumes that sitting by the window for almost two years does that to a person. 

Living like this…it isn’t living. 

She knows it. Her family knows it. 

A sound of harsh boots colliding with the floorboards catches Cheryl’s attention, and so she waits until Toni is by her side again, kneeling down this time. 

“How do I do this? Sorry, I’m just not used to all this.” The pink haired girl explains, her palm clutching a white pill, the other holding a glass of water. 

Cheryl begins to see again as she glances at Toni sideways, and the look the girl’s eyes carry makes the redhead feel sorry for herself all over again. They are full of sorrow and despair; something Cheryl had stopped fully feeling a while ago. 

She has to do this all over again. Explain how things work, what she needs, how she does things. 

Cheryl is so damn tired, sometimes, she forgets to care.

With a puff of air, she tightens her lips, “Place it in my mouth and then give me the straw. As simple as that.” 

She hates her own wording, because it’s not simple. Quite frankly, it’s the opposite…if it was all easy, she could do it all by herself. 

Toni nods and with shaky hands drops the pill into Cheryl’s mouth before passing her the straw. The redhead downs it with some water and Toni takes the straw away.

“You know, I was thinking, maybe you should tell me something about yourself. Any hobbies?” Toni explains, and immediately regrets it when she spots Cheryl rolling her eyes. 

It’s not a roll of annoyance, but one of anger. 

“Oh, Toni. I have so many hobbies! Why don’t we go for a run around the estate right now?” Her words are harsh, cutting through the air like a sharp-edged knife with one purpose being to kill. 

And she murders that conversation just like that. 

Toni, however, survives. 

“I didn’t mean it like that.” She quickly explains, and it’s an immediate recovery, “I just, I don’t mean to pry-”

Cheryl scoffs loud and clear, “Then what is it you’re doing now?” 

“Having a conversation, maybe even getting to know you.” Toni replies quickly and shakes her head, suddenly feeling like all of this has gone wrong. 

“Well, don’t. I don’t want you to know me, and I don’t want to know you. It’s a waste of precious time, and I’m sure you have a lot of it. I suggest you try putting that time into something of purpose, Toni.” The redhead states harshly, eyes blinking rapidly as she does so. It makes Toni back away and grip the glass tighter to the point where her fingers almost turn a shade of yellow. 

“I do have time. But part of my time is now assigned to you. I literally work here, Cheryl.” Toni stops. She likes the way the redhead’s name falls from her lips. It makes her tongue curl and twist, and it’s so unlike any other names. 

Cheryl rolls her eyes, “Unfortunately. As much as I don’t want you to work here, you now do. And this is all it is. So, it’s no excuse to pry. We aren’t friends, you’re just a worker.” 

Toni bites her tongue in hesitation, but once her eyebrows lift, she knows there’s no stopping herself, “Aren’t workers meant to know their patients?” 

If Cheryl could stand up and leave right now, she would. But this stupid wheelchair, and her stupid malfunctioning body are making it very difficult- She releases a grunt of frustration and it’s quite evident she’s heated. 

“No! Workers do what they’re told, so do me a favour and listen; Stop prying and just leave me alone.” 

“Your mother said I’m not supposed to leave you alone for longer than fifteen min-” Toni is interrupted before the last syllable even leaves her throat. 

“Then leave me alone for exactly fifteen minutes.” Cheryl bites and does the only thing she knows how to do best. She returns her eyes to the window, staring at the swaying trees of the estate, and blue skies which are slowly attracting clouds of different sizes and shapes.  
Toni nods with a sigh, oddly dumbfounded. She has no other choice but to comply, so her feet carry her out, but her mind remains present in that room. She doesn’t quite understand why the redhead is being so cold. Toni almost feels like she’s being punished for something…for trying to earn money and get her life together again. And Cheryl is like a roadblock to all that, because she’s being so _difficult_. 

Toni doesn’t blame her, not one bit. She can’t do that. She doesn’t know enough about the redhead to understand her motives and actions. 

Deep inside, Toni knows she’d turn cold too if she was in the same situation. 

Right now, the pink haired girl radiates warmth, but she can’t say it would be the same if she was bound to a wheelchair for who knows how long, unable to move a muscle apart from her eyes and mouth. 

Fifteen minutes feel like a blink because the next time her gaze plants itself on her phone, she knows it’s time to go back to Cheryl. 

She knocks on the door timidly, as if though she’s here for the very first time. Toni wishes that was the case, because she would be prepared to do things differently. Be more quiet and not so _warm_.

“I don’t need you right now.” 

_Right now._

Toni smiles. That’s a definite improvement. 

“But it’s been fifteen minutes.” Toni reminds her and bites her lip. She doesn’t want to lose her job simply because the redhead refuses any sort of help. Despite herself, her hand wraps around the handle, and she pushes the door open. Her eyes close in preparation of insults and crafty words to come her way, but instead, silence meets her. It’s almost uncomfortable. 

“I _liked_ to paint.” Cheryl says. 

Oh. 

Toni’s eyes widen as she comes to sit near her, both of the girls now facing the huge window. 

“This doesn’t mean we are friends.” The redhead urges with a seemingly important reminder and Toni is the one to roll her eyes. 

“Yeah, I wasn’t counting on it. But if you are to ever change your mind about that, I wouldn’t mind.” 

“Not going to happen. I assure you.” Her voice is cold, and the porcelain skin reflects that. 

Her skin looks drained and void of any life. 

Things get cold when they die. 

Toni shakes her head, “People tell me I’m very likeable.” Her heart flutters in her chest at their interaction which only seems to grow. She likes this progress, because people like Cheryl need friends. Need _hope_. 

“I’m afraid they’re lying to you.” The redhead is quick to shoot back, brows raising to the top of her forehead in a challenging manner. 

Toni is about to respond, ready to deflect Cheryl’s accusation, but before she gets the chance to, Penelope enters the room with a piece of paper between her fingers. 

“Sorry to interrupt you girls but I forgot to mention one important detail. We are all attending a wedding tomorrow.” 

Toni points to herself with a shaky finger, “What? Me too?” 

The woman nods, “Yes, Cheryl will need assistance. So I must ask, do you happen to have a red dress.” 

Toni’s heart drops and she shakes her head. She doesn’t have one, and now she feels like she’s about to ruin the whole image of someone’s wedding because she doesn’t have the appropriate dress- 

“Not to worry. One will be provided.” Penelope says and then leaves. 

Toni is still not at ease, she’s quite far from it. This new job is seemingly throwing a lot at her right now, but the girl knows it’s nothing she can’t handle. 

“My friend Veronica is getting married tomorrow.” Cheryl states, and that sentence alone answers some of Toni’s questions. 

She nods curiously, “Is it a big wedding?” 

Cheryl wants to nod so badly. Her eyes light up with excitement as she thinks about their first meeting in highschool, just over four years ago. She remembers Veronica fantasising about her wedding day, stating the merest of details about the entire thing. It makes Cheryl happy knowing that tomorrow, it was coming true. 

“It is. She would never forgive herself if she made it something small.” She explains while an unconscious smile creeps up her lips. 

Toni notices, gaze lingering on that tiniest glint of happiness that Cheryl shows. 

“I bet…” She mouths out, and the remainder of the evening seems like a blur. 

Cheryl doesn’t say goodbye when it’s her time to leave, but Toni does. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” She adds, making it very clear that she wasn’t going to disappear. 

“I can only hope not.” The redhead responds as Toni closes the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO SORRY for the long delay. I have been lacking inspiration so much :( BUT it kind of came rushing back to me last night for a short while so I finished the chapter. Good news is, the next one is already being written so the wait won't be that long! Thank you for sticking around :)
> 
> READ THE NOTE AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER TOOO

The morning is hectic, but Toni somehow manages to get through it without complaining excessively. Her hair isn’t really done, but only because Penelope urged her to leave it as it is, after having stated that professionals will be present to get them up and ready for the wedding. 

She doesn’t have a dress or shoes, and it looks like a terrible start to the day, yet the pink haired girl still has some hope. 

“Make sure you have fun!” Corinne adds as Toni gets into her car and rolls her eyes playfully. 

“I’m there to work, mom.” She states, but after some thought, Toni realises that yesterday didn’t really seem like work. It felt like she was getting to know someone, rather than an actual profession, not that she is complaining. 

Corinne waves at her until Toni turns the corner. She makes it out of the city quickly and then hits the suburbs, driving deeper into the rich neighbourhoods she can only dream of living in. 

Toni knows that if she plays the cards life has thrown at her right, then she might end up living the life she craves so much. 

Smiling at the thought, the girl turns on the radio. She listens to the morning news and just as the sun comes into view, the Blossom estate is right there in front of her, causing Toni to hit the brakes and slow down. 

Her car comes to a halt right in front of the house, and a frantic Penelope runs out, her hair a mess. 

“There you are!” The woman chirps, “Your dress is ready, the ladies upstairs will take care of your hair and make up.” Her voice is high pitched and it’s a clear indication of excitement with a mix of panic. Toni nods as no words manage to leave her mouth. Everything is so fast paced, her brown orbs can barely keep up. 

Just as she stops by the wooden staircase, her frail body collides with a very built one. She looks up, and sees young eyes, lively red hair and pale skin, so much like Cheryl’s, the only difference being that the girl seems void of everything that life is. 

“Sorry.” The boy murmurs, eyes cast down at her, “You must be my sister’s carer. I’m Jason.”

_Oh, her brother._ Toni thinks quickly. 

“I’m Toni.” She shakes his hand, and it’s firm at first before it loosens. Toni’s eyes look at him for a long while, and something doesn’t sit right with her. His dark eyes lack joy every person is meant to have. His pale skin complexion seems lighter than Cheryl’s, and Toni can’t decide if it’s natural or something life’s traumas had inflicted on him. 

“Nice to meet you. I have to go. See you around, Toni.” He says and before she can utter another word, Jason brushes past her and disappears around the corner. 

Toni shrugs to herself and yet she’s still hung up on the look in his eyes. It’s not an ordinary sadness that she had seen glinting in his orbs, it was more than that. The thought soon vanishes when she approaches the familiar room and instead turns her focus to another redhead. 

Cheryl’s face is still as three ladies work on getting her hair and make up to a perfect standard. Her pale face is scrunched while countless hands touch her skin, various brushes caressing her cheeks and chin. 

It doesn’t take long for Toni to notice the red dress that rests on her frail body. 

It’s the most alive Cheryl has looked ever since Toni met her just mere days ago. 

Red is definitely her colour. 

The hair, the blood-coated lips, that dress and those nails…all red, as if though the girl is painted by roses, and decorated with some thorns on her sharp exterior. 

Toni finds herself staring for a long while, and she can’t tell herself why. 

Maybe it’s the way the sun hits Cheryl’s skin just right? Or maybe it’s that red colour that makes her so noticeable? 

Maybe, it’s Cheryl’s resilience, the way she appears powerful in a circumstance such as this one? 

Toni doesn’t know, but she stares, unmoving, only to be drawn back by the voice of a stranger. 

“Come and sit, you need that hair done!” One of the ladies tells her, and Toni nods while trying not to take her words as a subtle, playful insult. She _only_ didn’t do her hair because Penelope instructed so. 

She’s tugged to the stool right in front of Cheryl, and the redhead stares at her, brown orbs tilting up and down before meeting hers. 

“You’re dressed for the occasion.” The redhead bites, obviously still looking at her black, ripped jeans. 

Toni doesn’t feel her face burn, nor do her eyes rapidly blink. She simply nods in agreement, “Oh yeah, I’m sure I out-dressed everyone there.” 

Cheryl resits the urge to roll her eyes and instead closes them, “I doubt it. I’m sure Veronica will surprise you.” 

Toni hisses when a dull ache hits the back of her head. 

“Sorry! You really didn’t brush it, did you?” The dark haired lady asks and tightens her grip on the hairbrush in such way, that it almost looks as if she’s about to go to war with Toni’s hair. 

The pink haired girl rolls her eyes and simply shakes that head of hers, “No, I didn’t.” She admits and slowly begins to regret that decision. Maybe she’ll refrain from taking instructions from Penelope again. 

The girls spend the rest of their time in silence, which was only sometimes broken by Toni letting out a hiss there and here. Clearly, this wasn’t her scene at all. 

Toni is a simple, honest girl, who rarely hoards her face with make up and flashy hairstyles apart from those purple strands of hair. She thinks it’s enough. Sure, it’s little, but even the smallest things tend to make a difference most times and Toni finds it to be true because most people do not hesitate to point out the purple hues in her hair. 

Simplicity, apparently isn’t Cheryl’s scene because she wears that tight, red dress Toni doesn’t fail to notice. It’s short, ending a few inches above the knee, exposing milky thighs which surely used to move a lot, whether it was walking or running. 

A silver necklace rests alongside the redhead’s collarbone, further outlining her prominent bone structure. 

If Cheryl looks so alive and well now, Toni can’t imagine what the girl once was. 

She comes to a conclusion that Cheryl Blossom was made to rule, but was stripped of her throne by something horrid. It doesn’t make her any less of a ruler, though. She wants to believe Cheryl is still the same. But how can she be sure without knowing what the redhead was like before she was bound to that moving chair? 

Toni wants to question her about it, so driven by curiosity that she almost does sometimes, but she doesn’t want to bring anything painful back. 

It’s not fair when Cheryl already looks so broken and used up by the world. 

Still poetic. 

And still so beautiful. 

Some things never fade. 

“Best slip into your dress before we start on that make up and hair properly.” She hears the dark haired lady say before she’s escorted out of the room. 

And in front of her eyes sits a glittery red dress with thin straps but rich in its look. It looks almost heavy as Toni lets her fingers trail across the soft material, getting a feel for it. 

Cheryl’s friend definitely has a theme of red, Toni concludes and shrugs with a smile on her face, simply lingering on the long lost memory of getting all dressed up for prom. That was probably the last time she had slipped into a dress although she’s not really against the idea as she eyes this one. 

“There’s a zip on the back. Call me back over when you slip into it and I’ll help with the rest.” The lady announces and leaves, and Toni is still shocked over the amount of professionals this home holds right now. 

They’re just getting ready for a wedding, and the Blossoms seem to have a small town of people helping them with that just appearance-wise. 

Oh, how opposite from her own life. 

Toni wishes for comfort and success, not necessarily luxury. 

While in deep thought, she manages to slip out of her own clothes before slipping into the dress. It hugs her body perfectly, nor too tight or too lose-just perfect. 

“Uh, hey, I think I’m done with the dress!” Toni calls and turn to the closed door of the spare room, “Just need some help with the zip!” 

The door opens and the same woman who left her mere moments ago approaches her and zips up the gorgeous dress. 

“Come on, hair and make up now. You’ll look stunning after that.” 

Toni almost has the guts to ask if she doesn’t look gorgeous now, but her joke dies down in her chest before it slips past her lips. She just feels absolutely terrific in that dress, yet very different. Usually, she spends her time in shorts or jeans, not dresses. She prefers comfort over grand looks, but this seems to fit her for now. 

Before she has the time to step back into Cheryl’s bedroom where the make up team awaits, her phone rings, a short and snappy tune indicating that she’d just received a message. 

_Breakfast tomorrow? My treat :)_

She reads the name above it. 

‘Munroe’. 

Toni bites her lip as for the first time in a long while, she actually takes his offer into consideration but then stops, remembering that tonight was probably going to tire her out beyond imagination. 

She kind of feels bad, however. 

Toni and Munroe met as teenagers after the boy moved into the same neighbourhood. To be nice, her mother suggested Toni was to take a small welcome cake to their new neighbours. After all, it was always best to know one’s neighbour, right? Toni did just that. With bright pink hair falling over her shoulders, she had knocked on the door exactly three times before it was pulled open by a boy around her age, who stared at her with glinting eyes, wide and open, as if though he was staring at something magical and mythic. Since then, their friendship had kicked off. She had introduced him to Sweet Pea and Fangs, and to Toni’s surprise, the boys were not hesitant to accept him into the group. They hit it off right away, and from time to time, Toni would occasionally have to remind them that she was also part of that group. All was well, and they got on as friends before Munroe began to feel different. Act different. There was no hiding it that his interests in Toni lay deeper than just a simple friendship. It was like that for years, with the boy showing hope and Toni shutting him down gently, saying that she wasn’t ready, or a relationship just wasn’t what she was looking for right then. 

It was true. She wasn’t searching for one. 

But Munroe kept trying, and even years after, he continued to invite her out, even pleading for Toni to accept that invitation as a friend, and nothing more than that. 

She locks her phone screen, smiling at the nostalgic memory which wasn’t that long ago. Sometimes, she wishes she can go back and do things one more time, not differently, but exactly the same. 

By the time her head is clear and void of thoughts, she is sitting down on a high stool, feeling the sensations of brushes gliding across her golden skin. 

She feels Cheryl’s eyes on her, and somehow, it’s not really uncomfortable. Her body doesn’t twitch and her hands remain still despite knowing that someone as grand as Cheryl Blossom is watching her right now. 

The silence between them isn’t awkward, but almost serene. 

Toni decides that it’s because Cheryl isn’t being cold but rather silent, which is nice for a change. Not that she’s against the redhead talking or anything-it’s just hard not knowing the real someone. 

The pink haired girl knows Cheryl is putting up a harsh façade, she has seen it before in her other friends. 

She was also the cause behind the collapse of that said front that plagued her friends.

They all thanked her afterwards. 

“Thirty minutes before we depart everyone!” Penelope’s voice soars through the entire house, and it’s only then that she senses Cheryl’s eyes shifting away. 

It gives her the opportunity to be the one doing the looking now. 

As Cheryl’s eyes close, allowing the lady to decorate her eyelids in shadow, Toni notices the blush coating her pale cheeks, smooth and void of any marks. 

Her jawline is sharp, chin prominent and pointed. 

She’s looking at a real-life painting. 

And she’s looking for far too long. 

A deep-rooted feeling inside of her gut tells her-no, screams at her-to get to know the girl. To be her friend. 

To destroy that terrible front she conceals herself in. 

And to do it all as quickly as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea if I should give this story a sad or a happy ending. What do you guys think? I know it only just started but I gotta plan ahead. No promises with either ending, just let me know your thoughts :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I actually managed to update on time...like that's new. Anywayyyy you guys have spoken and I still haven't decided on the ending yet, but we'll see.

Their looks are soon complete, and for the first time in a while, Toni feels beyond presentable and grand. She looks at herself in the mirror, and the sensation of content settles deep in her gut, just lingering there, unmoving. Her skin appears more gold than ever, cheeks blushed, her eyeliner sharp. 

With a final glance and a small smile, she turns around. 

“I truly hate to interrupt you staring at yourself, but I think it’s time we go.” Cheryl states, almost glaring daggers at her. 

Toni firmly nods and softly sighs, “Would you believe me if I told you I think you’re actually really nice behind that persona you’ve put up?” She asks while stepping behind the wheelchair and gripping its back, slowly beginning to push. 

Cheryl scoffs, “Would you believe me if I told you you’re really stubborn? To an extent which is beyond irritating.” 

Toni furrows her brows, not having expected the redhead to pick ‘stubborn’ as the word to describe her, “Now that’s not fair. At least give me an explanation for it?” 

Cheryl wants to shake her head so badly, to just stand up and walk away. Those things were so simple for her once, but not now, and she feels her chest ache dully at her own incapabilities before words begin slipping past her lips, “Because you are so pushy, Antoinette. I kindly asked you not to work here, and yet here you are, completely disregarding what I asked of you.” 

Toni goes silent, biting her lip subtly while a variety of emotions surge through her system. None of them are anger, though. It’s mostly sadness and wonder with a mix of impatience. Her fingers press down on a single button, causing the doors of the lift to slide open, which Cheryl is unbelievably grateful for. 

“Listen, we are on our way to your best friend’s wedding. Lets leave the arguing for later, red.” 

“Cheryl.” The redhead reminds, clearly not fond of the new nickname Toni comes up with. 

“Okay, Cheryl.” She huffs and pushes the wheelchair into the tight space, only to step in front of it. The lift goes down and comes to a sudden halt, the doors slide open soon after, and the girls manage to make it to the van without another bicker. 

Toni pushes the wheelchair over to the ramp and before she can make another move, she hears a scruffy voice behind her which is followed by a hand on her shoulder. 

“Here, let me help.” Jason steps forward and takes control of the wheelchair. He pushes it up the ramp much quicker than Toni would have done if given the chance. 

He smiles at his sister fondly after stepping in front of her just to make sure she could see him, “You look beautiful, Veronica’s going to be so happy.” 

Cheryl simply returns the smile, it’s empty, but still better than none at all. Jason nods at her and steps away as the rest of the Blossom family gathers around the van. 

With a few touches to finish up, they begin their silent drive to the venue. 

Toni feels uncomfortable, and that is putting it lightly. The trifling silence of the journey keeps her on edge, and to her, the air feels heavy…tense. Usually, when in the car with her own family, Toni would have music blasting through the weak speakers, and her mother, who loves acting younger than she actually is, never hesitates to join in and sing. Despite her mother’s…not so graceful voice, the journeys tend to be fun and light, polar opposite of this. 

Toni almost prays for the Blossom man to break the speed limit so that their estimated arrival time would lessen. However, that doesn’t happen. They sit in silence for a long time. An occasional cough or sneeze breaks the thick muteness, before falling over them again. 

When the van finally comes to a stop, Toni has to stop herself from releasing an audible sigh. She’s the first to step out so that she can lower the ramp for Cheryl. Toni rolls the wheelchair down slowly and once she does so successfully, she releases her breath, lungs thanking her for it. 

It’s a little chilly, and the gushes of wind appear out of nowhere. It almost sends Toni’s hair flying, but the hairspray saves her. 

The same can’t be said for Cheryl, though. 

//

Cheryl immediately feels the impact of the wind colliding with her. A strand of her red hair suddenly gets misplaced as the current of air strengthens. 

She sighs but doesn’t utter a word, all the while secretly hoping for Jason and her mother to notice it before Toni does. 

But the pink haired girl comes to a stop directly in front of her and very obviously stares at the single strand of hair that messes up Cheryl’s entire look.

“Let me get that for you.” Toni offers softly as she leans down and reaches for it with shaky fingers, which Cheryl assumes are caused by the sudden cold that rushes over them. 

She wants to tell her no. She aches to move away and do it herself. 

Cheryl wants to see herself as capable again. 

Whole. 

Complete. 

Entire. 

Anything but this. 

Despite her inner protest she remains quiet and allows Toni to be the quick solution her hair desperately needs. 

Cheryl’s eyes fixate on Toni’s fingers as they tuck away that annoying piece of hair, and she almost swears that the girl’s hand lingers for a moment too long. She watches as Toni pulls away and offers her a small smile, then motions to the beautiful building, archaic in its appearance. 

There is about a few dozen cars parked outside around them, each decorated with something red or cliché like ribbons and roses. 

Cheryl smiles a little because she knows just how much work and thought Veronica has put into this to make it as magical and memorable as possible. She remembers being on the phone with the girl, who was in a constant state of worried pacing. In fact, the raven haired girl had been pacing so much that day, barely anything got done. Cheryl had to remind her that worrying wasn’t going to make her sudden problems and wedding planning disappear, that she had to take an active role in all this stuff. 

Her smile slightly falters upon hearing her mother’s voice, but she’s thankful for the words that slip past her lips because the rough weather is getting a little too much for her. 

“We should head inside.” Penelope states and earns an eager nod of approval from everyone. 

They enter the antiquated building, passing by a series of vines and bushes on its walls. Cheryl feels like this is definitely Veronica’s scene; something grand and in part historic. She imagines that Reggie didn’t put up an argument about this as judging by the collection of his classical cars, the old aesthetic is also of appeal to him. 

When they finally run into the couple, Cheryl watches as Jason removes his hands from his pockets and wraps Reggie in a tight hug. 

A genuine smile appears on her twin’s face, and the redhead swears she hasn’t seen him beam like that ever since he found out about her decision to- 

“Cheryl!” Betty squeals in excitement as she leans down and presses her body against Cheryl’s, warm arms wrapping around her frame. When she finally pulls back, the blonde raises a brow. 

“Veronica is almost done getting ready. She wants to see you.” 

“It would be unholy of her not to.” Cheryl responds, which earns a small chuckle from Betty, who then only notices another girl right by her cousins side. 

“Uh-Toni. Nice to meet you.” Toni shakes Betty’s hand and the shakiness in the girl’s voice suggests that she’s been caught off guard by the decorations of the venue. 

Cheryl herself, who expects and produces nothing but things of standard, is surprised. The venue is beautiful, especially its intentions of the deeply-rooted red aesthetic. Veronica had specifically chosen the colour to honour Cheryl because she _knows_. 

Knows so with deep regret. 

She doesn’t want to dwell on that thought for now. It brings up too many emotions she can’t handle. Instead, she smiles at Betty and rolls her eyes, “So, are you going to lead us to Veronica or just stand there?” 

The blonde sighs but her own smile is unmissable, “Right this way.” 

She leads them through various corridors, further and further away from the chatter and other sources of noise. Cheryl feels the tension in her ears subside to nothing almost immediately as Toni pushes the wheelchair in silence, still taking in the gorgeous appearance of the place. 

Betty stops and pushes the big, wooden door open to reveal Veronica, who looks up at them in shock, as if though Reggie is the one who just stepped in. But her startled look disappears as fast as it comes upon the realisation that it’s only Betty and the rest. 

She grips her chest, “I don’t support your plan of giving me a shock right before I get to say ‘I do’, ladies.” 

Betty laughs, and the blonde is clearly surprised to see Cheryl do so as well. It’s a genuine laugh, so far from a forced one she had to encounter many times before. The redhead notices her cousin’s demeanour and offers a smile as if to say everything is okay. 

“With a dress like that, Veronica, it would be a shame if you didn’t utter those two words.” Cheryl says and her friend beams wide and clear, their happiness shared through the both of them. Her brown eyes dance around Veronica’s figure, taking in every detail of the dress as the girl suddenly spins, showing it off. 

She almost trips in the process but quickly regains her composure and latches onto anything she can grab. 

“You look drunk.” Betty jokes, only for Veronica’s face to turn paler than its ever been. 

“I do? Where? I-” Veronica almost sprints to the mirror, and the redhead watches the whole exchange in amusement, a knowing smirk forming on her lips. Oh, Veronica. 

“She doesn’t look drunk, Betty. She _is_ drunk.” Cheryl explains and Veronica bites her lip in shame. She eventually ends up nodding in admittance. 

“Okay listen, I’m worried, okay? It helps ease my nerves. And besides, it wasn’t that much!” 

Betty rolls her eyes in attempts to conceal her grin, “Remember when the headmaster found your locker practically drowning in alcohol. I think you’re developing a habit, Ronnie.” She laughs and Veronica snorts in denial. 

She lifts a finger up in self-defence, “It was exam period! Again, justifiable because my nerves were getting to me.” 

The blonde shakes her head, “Whatever you say, V. Whatever you say.” 

The girl’s continue to chatter away for what seems like another hour, simply remembering the high-school memories they had the pleasure of sharing just two years ago. The Vixens, the new strict principal, all the football games and weird love triangles…

High-school was insane, an experience all teenagers wish to end, but crave to return to it as adults. Nostalgia lingers in the air and Cheryl doesn’t fail to pick up on the hints of sadness scattered across her friends’ voices. 

They are on the topic of Archie now and surprisingly it’s not near as uncomfortable as she imagined it to be. Cheryl watches as the two girls speak so freely about him. 

“Yes, Toni get this…” Veronica laughs while pointing a finger at the girl, “I dated Archie.” Who is now with Betty, “But I always knew that what he and Betty shared, even as friends, was more special than anything I could’ve had with him. So I let him go.” 

Betty would be lying if she denied finding Veronica’s flask and taking a few heavy sips of whatever substance was in there. The blonde nods in delight, none of them really affected by the conversation despite how strange it is, “I think what you shared in your time was beautiful, Ronnie.” She slurs, “Life is unexpected.” 

“Oh come on now. Archie was always head over heels for you. He just always hid it! Reggie, however, is really the one.” 

“It would be concerning if you said he wasn’t.” Toni joins in, which causes the two drunken girls to snort and laugh instead of formulating a coherent response. 

Cheryl tries to resist the smile that creeps upon her lips. She doesn’t want to smile at Toni’s humour-or anything that the girl does. But it’s too late, and the redhead can’t stop herself. She simply blames it all on her good mood tonight. Under any other circumstances, Cheryl is sure she wouldn’t even so much as pull the slightest smile at Toni’s wit. That is what she tells herself. 

Veronica turns to the clock upon hearing a soft knock coming from behind the door. They know its time. 

“Come in!” She says excitedly and Hiram enters the room. He tightens the tie around his neck and has to take a step back. Toni spins Cheryl’s wheelchair around in silence, clearly wanting the girl to see the entire exchange also. 

Hiram’s eyes appear watery, much to the surprise of the three girls. They had known the man to be ruthless and cold for years until very recently, when he had finally began to accept Reggie as the one for his daughter. They had set the family feud once and for all and it was something everyone was grateful for. 

“Wow.” The man speaks and hesitates to wipe his eyes, wanting to maintain that manly demeanour. But he fails miserably when Veronica offers him a smile of utter joy. Her happiness radiates across the room, filling everyone with it. 

“Mija, Reginald is a lucky man.” Hiram states and Veronica nods. 

“And I’m a lucky woman.” 

// 

Toni pushes the wheelchair all the way back to the centre of the venue where the main ceremony is about to begin. It would be a lie to say she hadn’t enjoyed herself back there. At first, she did feel uncomfortable, but the feeling was defused once the girls started to act as if they had known her for years. It brought comfort to her heart. 

She looks out for the rest of the Blossom family and spots them at the front. As if on cue, Penelope turns right around and waves them over. 

“You seem happy.” Toni points out. The image of Cheryl’s diverging smile lingers in her mind, causing her own lips to curl upward. It’s simple. She’s simply glad to see the redhead display a bit of joy after having drowned in frowns and straight faces for the few hours that Toni has managed to spend with her. 

Cheryl hums in response but doesn’t utter a word as Toni takes her seat beside Penelope after having positioned the wheelchair close to herself. 

The ceremony begins and goes on without a hitch. 

The couple’s friends and family are all stoked to hear the words ‘I do’ uttered twice by the pair. It brings joy to the entire venue and suddenly, even the weather begins to get better. As the sun reveals itself and Veronica’s lips collide with Reggie’s in a passionate kiss, everyone cheers. The sound of clapping fills the hall as well as joyous shouts from the younger part of the crowd. Toni can’t help but smile despite not really knowing the couple. She supposes it’s just nice to see someone so content as they share a very special moment in time. 

A few minutes after the formal part of the ceremony comes to an end, the violin players begin creating various melodies. 

Toni watches as Reggie and Veronica share their first dance. 

“You want to see them up close?” She asks the redhead, who surprisingly answers without giving much unwanted attitude. 

“Yes. It would be preferred.” 

Nodding, Toni pushes the wheelchair past the crowd, “Excuse me. Sorry.” She mutters and almost pushes a couple of people aside just so the redhead can get the best view. 

“You’re mannered.” She says sarcastically.

Toni raises a brow at that and chuckles, “You wanted the view, red and you’ve got it.” 

She doesn’t see Cheryl smile…

Eventually, more couples begin to join the dance as it goes on. A series of cheers erupt yet again as the hours continue. Food is served, so Toni wheels Cheryl to their specified table where she is met by a smiling Penelope who encourages them to sit and eat.

“Here here,” The woman motions them over, “Hermione is the happiest I’ve seen her.” 

Clifford nods as he takes the first bite of his soft steak, “What a long way we’ve all come. From attending the same school to seeing their child getting married.” The man chuckles and Toni listens in attempts to learn some history about the family. 

Penelope laughs in agreement before downing some of the red wine. Toni is thankful that this is more comfortable than the silent drive, at least now the family is somewhat talking. She begins cutting up Cheryl’s steak into small pieces and of course asks her about the sauce. 

“Garlic. Interesting.” Toni hums and then dips the piece of steak into some garlic sauce for the redhead. Awkwardly, she manages to guide the fork to Cheryl’s mouth without dropping the meat, who chews it up elegantly. Toni continues the process for a few more minutes before Cheryl finally announces that she’s had enough, allowing the pink haired girl to also get some food into her empty stomach. 

It’s been a while when she’s felt this hungry. Her stomach has been begging her for food for a few hours now, but luckily there is enough of it to go around. By the time Toni finishes, Clifford, Penelope and Jason have excused themselves from the table with Cheryl’s encouragement to enjoy the evening. 

“So,” Toni begins, unsure of where this is going, but at least it’s something other than sitting in silence, “How does it feel seeing your best friend getting married?” 

Much to Toni’s surprise yet again, Cheryl hums as she seems to ponder the question. Even more surprising, is that she actually answers. Toni raises a brow, watching her. 

“It’s great. I’m glad she’s happy, she deserves it.” 

Just when Toni thinks the conversation has come to an end, Cheryl speaks up once more. 

“How about your best friends? Surely, you have some, right? You’re not that dull of a soul.” She admits but Toni scoffs in response and playfully rolls her eyes as Sweet Pea comes to mind. 

“My best friend is a single idiot who cannot keep a relationship to save his life.” She laughs at the memories of Sweet Pea coming to her house without warning to simply rant about his love life. He’d often ask questions like ‘Why did she leave me?’ despite the answers being obvious; He was a dick. 

Cheryl lets out a small ‘oh’ at that confession and suddenly, Toni feels the urge to use the bathroom. 

“Hey, can I leave you alone for like five minutes?” She bites her lip, not wanting to leave the redhead by herself, but she’s also not a fan of the idea of bringing Cheryl to the bathroom with her. 

“Sure, I’m not going to perish.”  
Nodding, Toni excuses herself and makes a quick promise to be back as soon as possible. She doesn’t intend on breaking it, but the venue is huge. Finding the bathroom itself takes five minutes, and Cheryl is not to be left alone for longer than fifteen. 

After she’s all done, Toni navigates her way back to the table only to spot an unfamiliar face sitting in front of Cheryl. 

Brown curly hair, tall and lean.

She catches a glimpse of Cheryl’s expression and it’s far from good. 

The redhead looks distressed, and almost…Disgusted? Toni raises a brow of concern before she’s marching back over at full speed. She swears she sees Cheryl’s facial muscles visibly relax when the redhead’s eyes land on her, almost as if she doesn’t want to be left alone with the guy…

“Am I interrupting?” Toni is cautious, but Cheryl’s answer confirms it. 

“Not at all! I was just telling Nick that our conversation is over.” The redhead says, only for the boy to express protests.

“Come on, we haven’t talked in a while, cherry.” The man encourages, his voice sly and soft, the perfect combination of the two. Toni immediately doesn’t like him. She can’t decide if it’s his smug face or the tone of his intrusive voice. It’s quite obvious he doesn’t really understand when to leave. Toni wants to push him out of that stupid chair- 

“She said the conversation is over.” The girl repeats Cheryl’s words in hopes of making her point clear. 

Nick finally turns around to look at her. He’s irritated, that much Toni can tell, because he stares her up and down with furrowed brows, “And who are you? You seem unfamiliar with this scene, baby. Cheryl and I are close friends so take that as your cue to leave.” 

Toni looks over at Cheryl and her heart drops. 

Her face is scrunched in displeasure and it’s only then that Toni looks down and sees the guy’s hand trailing up a pale thigh. She doesn’t hold herself back, she doesn’t even care that he’s rich and can most likely make a mess of her career and her life, but she doesn’t find it in herself to care right now.

Toni hoists him up by his tie, “Listen, asshole. Get your filthy hands away from her!” She yells, which causes a few matured faces to turn around. Nick sees this and immediately backs down. 

He releases a low chuckle and acts as if this is a humorous situation of his entertainment, “Whatever. Catch you later, cherry.” He winks at her and disappears into the crowd. 

Without thinking, Toni kneels next to Cheryl, “Are you okay?” Unconsciously, she places her hand on a pale one, intertwining their fingers together. 

Cheryl swallows thickly and closes her eyes, “Yeah I-thank you.” 

“Here, I’ll take you outside, okay?” 

When all she hears is a hum from the redhead, Toni takes that as a yes…one of the many more to come.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did a thing...

Toni groans as her curtains are thrown open harshly. She rolls over onto her stomach and practically smashes her face into the pillow. 

“Morning darling. You haven’t slept in this late ever since you were 17.” Corinne’s voice comes from behind her and Toni nods wordlessly. If her mother left, then maybe she could catch up on some much needed and wanted sleep…

“Please…” Toni croaks out in displeasure, voice hoarse and almost even harsh, but her mother takes no offence. She remembers coming home at around five in the morning just as the sun was beginning to come up. The Blossoms kindly got her a cab home, which was expensive but it didn’t seem to worry them in the slightest. After her interaction outside with the young redhead, she spent a few more hours at the wedding before being dismissed. It was something Toni was thankful for because she could barely keep her eyes open. That’s all she remembers from last night before she’d collapsed atop of her bed. 

Corinne sighs but leaves, only after reminding the girl to have breakfast. 

Toni manages to give her mother a wonky thumbs up while sleep continues to consume her slowly…

By the time she wakes up again, the house is silent and she finds no sign of her mother upon reaching the kitchen. The smell of pancakes hits her nostrils and Toni hums in satisfaction while her mouth begins to water. She wastes no time in coating them in syrup…lots of it. Ignoring her droopy eyelids, Toni reaches for her phone to check the time. But upon doing that, the memory of Munroe’s messages suddenly contacts her like a slap to the face. 

“Fuck-” She groans and eyes the texts apologetically…she’d promised him this ‘date’ a while ago now and she does feel awful about saying no. Toni doesn’t even want to say no…

Munroe has the charm, the looks, the friendly face…the guy has everything lined up and if it wasn’t for her own problems right now, Toni is fairly certain she’d be in a relationship with him. Her fingers tap the screen almost violently as she types out an apology and promises to meet him today if he’s up to it since it’s her day off. 

She doesn’t have to wait long to get a response because just as Toni takes her first bite, her phone vibrates and a smile slips onto her face. Toni can’t help but roll her eyes at Munroe’s humour and light tone. It makes her feel easy. _He_ makes her feel all floaty. 

_Five it is._

She thinks to herself and shrugs playfully for nobody in particular to see. 

And at the thought of nobody being at home, a violent bang comes from the direction of the door. Toni doesn’t even have time to get up before it bursts open and Sweet Pea comes in, kicking his shoes off before he can even fully step on the mat. 

“Dude, what the hell?” The pancake almost lodges herself in Toni’s throat and the boy chuckles in response. 

“Not as tough as you used to be, Tiny. I’ve got you all shaken up.”   
Toni shakes her head with wide eyes, clearly not fond of his wording, “Yeah! You almost kicked the fucking door down! What, am I not meant to react to that?” 

Without uttering a word, he takes her fork and begins eating whatever is on the table. And if Toni didn’t know him for almost her entire life, she sure as hell would be fuming right now. But Sweet Pea’s behaviour is all too familiar and she no longer minds his unpredictable antics. She’s known the boy for far too long to take offence to his actions, whatever they may be. 

“I was eating that, you know?” She motions towards her plate of pancakes, which is almost empty. 

The boy shrugs, “There’s plenty more I’m sure. Your mom told me to come wake your ass up and to treat myself to some pancakes so I’m not breaking any rules here.” 

Toni groans and visibly rolls her eyes, “You break every rule of mannerism there is, Pea.” 

It’s not long before she’s sitting in front of him, with yet another plate of pancakes her mother has a passion for making. The way Sweet Pea is devouring them would definitely come across as a compliment to her mom. 

“Anyway, how was yesterday?” He asks and Toni almost forgets that she still keeps updating him on her life almost on a daily basis. Ever since she lost her job at the grocery store, Sweet Pea was nothing but supportive…in his own way. She remains thankful as it’s because of his ‘encouragement’ she now has another job. The least Toni can do is talk to him about it…and maybe let him have more pancakes. 

“It’s better. She was cold on the first day, like extremely hesitant on letting me work there. But she actually said ‘thank you’ last night, so that’s progress, right?” Toni remembers and turns back to Sweet Pea, who shrugs with raised brows. 

“Progress for sure. Or maybe it’s a moodswing, you know like maybe she’ll want to skin you alive again the next time she sees you.” 

Toni visibly rolls her eyes yet again. Yet, a part of her thinks Sweet Pea is right. She’s only known Cheryl for a few days, but she’s been far from pleasant apart from last nights ‘thank you’ and a few smiles. The girl knows she shouldn’t care, but secretly, she hopes her best friend is wrong. 

Not wanting to think about it for longer than necessary, Toni is quick to change the topic to something much lighter, “I finally agreed to go get dinner with Munroe.” 

Sweet Pea almost drops the fork as soon as the words leave Toni’s throat. His eyebrows hitch up and for a while, he doesn’t say anything. The boy remains expressionless and then a big grin breaks out across his face, “Fuck yeah! Took Mad dog long enough to get into your pants!” He yells only for Toni to visibly freeze. 

“Dude, no! It’s not a date, I’m getting dinner with the guy.” Suddenly, she regrets telling Sweet Pea because it doesn’t seem like he’s going to let it go. With the way that utter excitement shines in his eyes, it feels like Toni just informed him of the biggest news. Sweet Pea’s smile alone tells her that he won’t stop talking about this. Before another word is uttered, he’s up on his feet, slamming his palm on the wooden table countless of times while a series of chuckles escape him. 

“Mad dog is getting into your pants, Tiny!” He laughs, “How fucking incredible. He’s been waiting for this for years, you know?” 

Toni runs a hand through her messy hair, her fingers almost tangling in the locks, “I told you it’s not like that-”

“Just wait until Fangs hears about this! Munroe and I are gonna get a few beers and talk about this the whole night. I need to let that guy celebrate his happiness.” 

Eventually, Toni gives up on trying to convince Sweet Pea that this isn’t going to be an actual date between them. He rambles on in pure bliss for a few more moments before she pushes him out of the door and tells him to fuck off, because it’s the only thing she can think of since he isn’t listening to her. At all. Once Pea is out of the house, Toni sighs and rubs her eyes. She hopes that he doesn’t come visit again. At least not any time soon because she doesn’t want to handle his teasing, lying manner. 

// 

Cheryl stares at the ceiling blankly, thankful for the fact that she cannot see her own reflection because she truly doesn’t want to. She knows if the afternoon by now because of the way the sun hits her bed just right, the rays caressing her skin ever so softly as if though the earth wants to keep her. 

But she doesn’t want to stay. 

Of course though, Cheryl feels like nobody is listening to her. Not her mother or father, or various professionals. They all turn a blind eye to everything the redhead seems to want, and that only makes matters worse. It makes her feel incapable. She has felt like this for the last two years…

Speech is the only way she can stay in control of her life but it still isn’t enough, because people pretend not to hear.

That is always the case with people. They only hear what they want to while the rest is history.

A lot of the times, Cheryl catches her family act like she’s never said _it_. Often, the young redhead becomes a victim to her own thoughts. It’s all she has. And if that’s all she gets to have, then she’d much rather not have anything. 

Penelope no longer knocks when entering her room, the woman smiles and rolls the empty wheelchair to the edge of her daughter’s bed with an utterance of a quiet ‘good morning’. Cheryl does her best to smile back but she can’t. Not when her mother refuses to acknowledge her wishes yet again. 

“I’m not going.” Cheryl firmly says, and out of all the looks Penelope can pick to look at her with, she chooses sympathy. Cheryl hates it. The mere look of sorrow on her mother’s face makes her feel like she owes the woman something.   
“Please Cheryl…please go. At least one more time. We can fix this.” Penelope pleads and the young redhead wants to look away. 

She shuts her eyes, thinking that it’s an obvious enough sign for her mother to step away, but she insists on talking. 

“They can help you-” Penelope doesn’t get to finish, because Cheryl is _exhausted._

Her eyes snap open and she can’t remember the last time her voice was as harsh and sharp as it is now, “They can’t help me, mother! You heard them say it! You heard doctor Matthews say I won’t walk again, I won’t move a damned muscle ever again!” She doesn’t mean to scream, but she does until hew throat turns raw, as if though it has been burned by the greatest wildfire. 

Penelope turns to silence soon after. Cheryl sobs. 

Her body rocks and shakes and once again, it’s something that is out of her control…

//

Toni enters the small down town cafe in hopes of being the first one there, but it doesn’t come as a surprise when she spots Munroe already getting himself comfortable, a cup of coffee resting between his fingers while he sips on it every few seconds. She chuckles because it’s way too easy to recognise his nervousness. 

She makes her presence known by clearing her throat, causing Munroe to look up at her with a wide smile. 

“Hey, you made it!” 

Toni nods, “Yeah, sorry about last night. Work stuff came up.” 

Munroe motions for her to sit down and slides a menu in front of her, “I understand, it’s no big deal really. I mean I did spend years collecting a bunch of rejections from you.” 

Toni laughs lightly alongside the man and it doesn’t feel awkward at all. It’s weirdly relieving to have someone to laugh with despite many failed attempts at something. It might be a strange dynamic between them, but the pink haired girl doesn’t sense it. She feels right at home. Carefree and airy. 

Toni wonders if this is what the right person feels like...

It scares her, yet she doesn’t stumble away. 

A smile coats her lips and Munroe reflects her expression with his own face. Toni isn’t sure whether it’s the sun that lights up the cafe, or if it’s him. One way or another, she decides it doesn’t matter because both are good enough. 

That smile lingers on her lips for the rest of the evening, never wavering.

**Author's Note:**

> A comment would be cool, let me know what you think :) Thoughts, feelings, emotions? Thank you for reading


End file.
